robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Foreshadows
-Megatron is walking through the streets of Kaon slowly heading back to the Forge. -There's something familiar about that. Swift Blade is also going to the Forge right now. Catching sight of the leader of the Decepticons, she falls into pace behind and slightly to the side of him. "Good cycle," she greets politely. He might not have the time, use, or patience for mere pleasantries, but it would be an effort for her NOT to be poilite. -Megatron notices someone falling in behind and to the side of him and as he turns to look he is greeted by Swift Blade, "Greetings, Swift Blade. What brings you into my presense?" -"I simply saw that you were returning to the Forge," the Seeker femme states. "And since I am going that way too it seemed reasonable to join you." -Megatron nods. She does have a point. "Agreed." he says as he continues toward the Forge. -Swift Blade follows along, hands clasped behind her back. She's not sure how openly she should talk about things while out in the street, and somehow making 'small talk' with such a personage doesn't seem terribly productive. As she walks her expression is thoughtful. -Megatron conitues walking and finally makes it to the Forge entrance. He goes inside assumig swift will follow him. Megatron heads to an office of sorts and walks inside. He leaves the door open for Swift Blade and then has a seat behind a large desk for want of a better word. -Swift Blade does, indeed, follow Megatron into the Forge. She tries to spend more time here while she acclimatizes to the idea that she will probably end up really belonging here at some point. Since the door was left open, she assumes that her presence is not unwanted and enters, standing on the far side of the desk, hands still clasped behind her back. "I spoke to Rumble as you told me to," she says. -Megatron smiles, "Excellent. And what conclusions have you came to?" -"Rumble seems quite devoted to what is going on here," Swift Blade notes. "As far as I can tell, and I'm not the most learned individual, your writing and reasoning is beyond reproach." She wasn't sure if he wanted a detailed answer or just a terse response, but until she knows the mech better, she'll just do what comes natural to her. "Though, and forgive me if I'm being presumptious, it seems as if you had a different course of action in mind when you wrote them than you do now." -Megatron nods, "I did but the Senate had other ideas and I have een forced to take a more .. direct approach to show them the error of their ways. Does that bother you?" -"Bother? That's not exactly the word I would use," Swift Blade says. "I have been here for such a short while that I was not present while these things developed and came to a head. I know little of what pushed the mech who wrote those words into the mech who sits before me now." She shrugs her shoulders. "There is a lot of anger and suffering going on, and if this is the only way to set that straight, then so be it. But I hope that the mech who wrote such stirring words will not disappear in the war to come." -"I don't see why you would think that way." Megatron says and almost seems to be brushing off her concerns. "I stand by my writings and the goal of the Decepticon Army. If I were to succumb to the circumstances as you fear, then I would be no better then the mechs and their ways, that I am trying to over throw." -"I don't assume this will happen, but that doesn't mean I don't see the possibility," Swift Blade says, speaking with utmost respect. "Over the millions of years, I've had a lot of time to spend thinking, and I still do it frequently." She smiles faintly. "And reading such well written thoughts was definitely a huge point in your favor. The words of a leader, not a bully." -Megatron looks pleased that she has indeed read his material. "I never intend to become a bully but to lead our people out from under the bullying -- and thats putting it mildly, that they have done to us for millenia. Why do you seem so concerned that I will become a victim of my own crusade?" -"Because the corruption and misery on Cybertron is a rather strong force; I fear that many of us will fall under the pressure before the war is over, but you are the one that has to remain the strongest. Several of the Decepticons I've met are strong and their beliefs align with yours, but then some of them seem to be here just for the violence." Swift Blade smiles faintly. "Your energies will be so focused on the threats from the outside that you may not be as on guard to the internal threats." -Megatron frowns, "Are you saying there are mechs I should watch out for already?" oh hes not that naive. He can think of a few mechs to watch out for this soon but hes a bit surprised that some of its that ovious. -"Not with the intention that they are meaning to undermine you specifically," Swift Blade says slowly. She knows nothing about Starscream's true colours. "But there are those who will likely use whatever power they can to their advantage in a way that is not aligned with your goals. People will judge your cause based on the actions of your followers as well as the example you set. And then you will have to decide if having them as warriors is worth putting up with any actions they take that are not conducive to the cause." -Megatron sits back in his chair and thinks for a moment. "You have given something to think about, Swift Blade." -Swift Blade looks mildly pleased about that, but there's nothing smug or superior about her demeanor. Despite her physical resemblance to Starscream, the two are almost polar opposites. "As I said, I do a lot of thinking, and I believe that it is better to express these thoughts and have them refuted than to keep them to myself and regret it." -Megatron nods thoughtfully. "Then I hope you continue to think on joining the force Im building to right the things so wrong with our homeworld, Swift Blade." -"When you are satisfied that I meet all of your requirements, then that is when I will join." She makes no such assumptions about him or herself as some others have done in the past. It is by his will, not hers, that she will claim the title of Decepticon. -Megatron smiles, "Excellent, Swift Blade. I will be sure to follow your progress personally. I have confidence you will be a valued member of the Decepticon Army."